


Paradoxical

by Jaamesbond



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, lex luthor jr/reader, lex luthor x reader - Freeform, lex luthor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor/Reader- You and Lex were childhood friends until you moved to central city when you were both still young. Years later, you are stuck in the city when the particle accelerator explodes and you're hit by it's aftershock. Meeting Lex afterwards at one of his parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

You knew Lex Luthor since you two were young children. Your families had both contributed much to Metropolis and often collaborated together, leaving you and Lex to yourselves. You two were inseparable, going everywhere together as much as possible. Whether it was Lex’s father’s lab or your parents’ large facility. You two would run down the halls, playing outside, and sometimes just sitting and talking, sitting high atop on the balcony of Lex’s mansion overlooking the rest of his luxurious home. 

Of course you two also worried about each other, you more so than him, considering Lex’s terrible and frightening relationship with his father. You would often make excuses to visit him, meeting him in your ‘hiding place’ a small basketball court with trees covering it. You would even persuaded your parents to let Lex spend the night on particularly bad days when his father would go on rages or whatnot, threatening young Lex. 

During your times in elementary school, you paid extra attention to him, protecting him from bullies or whoever decided to take you two on. Many of the kids liked to tease Lex about your relationship with him, but he didn’t let it get to him. 

After school you two would head to the basketball court, helping each other with homework and listening to Lex talk on and on, he was very bright for his age, and you wouldn’t always understand what he was saying, but paid careful attention anyway. The day would end with you two playing a game of basketball, both struggling to make a basket due to your sizes. 

But everything changed when you two turned 10 years old. You had overheard your father speaking about Central City, telling your mother how more profitable his company would be if he moved there. You ran to your room and convulsed in tears, your mother quickly following you. She asks you what’s wrong and you tell her what you overheard. Your mother tried reassuring that you’d enjoy Central City, that it gave you a new beginning. A new beginning to make friends, go to a new school, and learn new things. 

“I don’t want any of that!” You sobbed, “I want to stay here with Lex”. Your mother continued to try to comfort you. “Lex will be ok! He can take care of himself now”. 

Lex was devastated when you told him your family was moving to Central City. “But you can’t leave!” he uttered, trying to put on a brave face. “You’re my best friend, I need you y/n” he continued, tears now lightly streaming down his face. You both spend your last day crying and trying to comfort each other. 

The next day, as your father escorts you to the sleek, black car, you keep your eyes on your friend as he stands on the sidewalk by your house. You waved goodbye to him as you took off to Central City, looking back until you couldn’t see him anymore. Tears rolling down your face.

————————Time Skip to 10 years later———————–

You’d never seen Central City so crowded, which was saying a lot since the city seemed to always overflow with people. Today was the day that S.T.A.R. Labs was going to turn on the highly anticipated particle accelerator. You’ve been working there for a few years now, taken as a young prodigy of Dr. Harrison Wells when you first moved to Central City. 

You’d never been so nervous in your life, the entire city was counting on this scientific achievement to work. Newscasters and Journalists from everywhere were teeming around the enormous lab. You noticed people from Gotham City, Starling City, and even Metropolis, as well as some reporters from the Daily Planet. All of them waiting for what could change the world. 

You gazed at the coming storm, knowing it wasn’t a good sign at all. You had warned Dr. Wells of the oncoming hazard, but he assured you everything would work out. 

Once you saw the small water droplets falling from the sky, you knew this event wasn’t going to end well. You disappeared into the crowd, and decided it was best to leave the facility before anything got worse. 

You were on your way to your apartment, and decided on watching the particle accelerator from the high rise. As the storm raged on, you watched as the accelerator continued to do its work…or so you thought. You saw a large, bright beam of light rise into the dark, clouded night sky. It came from S.T.A.R. Labs. Your eyes widened and you stood agape at the realization that the particle accelerator had exploded, a powerful light radiated from it, consuming Central City in a blackout. You were struck by the remnants of the explosion before you had time to react and you blacked out along with the city. 

—————– (Metropolis POV)————

A collective gasp filled the editorial room of the daily planet, many of them putting their hands over their mouthes or staring at the T.V. in a shocked expression. “Oh my gosh”, Lois Lane broke the silence as the group crowded around the TV and watched as Central City turned completely dark. Clark stood up slowly from his seat, adjusting his glasses to get a better look. As soon as he saw the explosion at S.T.A.R. labs his face grew weary “Oh no.” he uttered. 

Lex watched in anticipation as the accelerator started up, this had remarkably peaked his interest. If this invention were to work, it would change the world, and his work, greatly. “This inclement weather is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way effected the particle accelerator, which is still running smoothly, according to S.T.A.R. Labs C.E.O., Harrison Wells.” A weather woman reported, as Lex watched the news report in his office. He looked down for a moment, reminded of y/n and how you had moved Central City, but the news quickly caught his attention once again “We are getting being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction on their cooling system-” Lex felt his heart drop as he listened carefully “Officials are now trying to shut down the accelerator, but so far have been unable to reach the cooling system-” Lex saw in the background the a bright, flashing light coming from the lab, watching the explosion happen right before his eyes. Soon the city was as black as the night sky. No sign of life or light. He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing all too well what had just happened.


	2. A new job

—————— (Batman pov??)————

Bruce and Alfred watched at what was about to be a world changing event as they watched the particle accelerator begin to start from the comfort of the batcave. The newscasters spoke on the storm, but told the audience watching that the machine was still running smoothly. It changed in an instant, Bruce’s face went to from confusion to deep concern in an instant, along with Alfred’s. Bruce shook his said and sighed “ Oh shit…”. 

“Even you can’t prevent these things from happening Master Wayne” Alfred spoke, hoping to give at least a bit of comfort to Bruce. 

Lex paced around his office waiting for someone to answer the phone from S.T.A.R. labs. It had been a few days after incident and there wasn’t too much word on what had happened besides the mishap with the cooling system.

“Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up.” He muttered as the phone continued to ring. 

Finally, an answer “This is S.T.A.R. labs, how may I direct your call?” an almost robotic voice answered.

“Dr-Dr. Wells! Harrison Wells…I need to speak to Dr. Harrison Wells, please” Lex stuttered. 

“One moment please, I’ll redirect your call” the receptionist answered. 

Lex sat down in his office chair as the phone once again started to ring as he waited for Dr. Wells, or at least one of his assistants, to pick up. He involuntary started tapping his fingers on the edge of his desk and his leg started shake as it did when his nervousness took over him. “This is Dr.Wells,” The voice over the phone answered. Lex almost jumped at the sudden sound. “Uh-Yes! Dr. Wells, this is Lex Luthor of Lexcorp” He introduced himself, though the C.E.O. of S.T.A.R. labs already knew who was calling him by the sound of his voice.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Luthor?” Dr. Wells asked in a calm tone. 

Lex cleared his throat “I heard-and saw- I heard about the explosion that happened at your laboratory, I was just wondering if one of your employees was alright?” Lex stumbled over his words a bit, but regained confidence.

“Which employee are you referring to Mr. Luthor?” 

“Um…F/n L/n.” Lex answered. 

“Oh! One of my star pupils, no pun intended,” Dr. Wells started “Y/n…they..well they’re in the hospital as of now-” 

“Hospital?! Is y/n alright?” Lex panicked. 

Dr. Wells remained his calm composure “Well they were hit with by the shockwave that hit the city after the explosion, so I’m not too sure what kind of state they’re in, but I can give you the number of the hospital room they’re staying at”. 

Lex felt his heart race. ‘What had the blast done to cause you to have to go to the hospital?’ he thought to himself “Yes, please sir, I’d appreciate that, thank you” He huffed. Dr. Wells exchanged the number of your hospital room and hung up. 

Lex dialed the number as fast as he could, he had to know what had happened to you. 

“Central City hospital, this is nurse Rachel” a young woman answered the phone. 

“Hello….” Lex cleared his voice, “Is y/n there?” his voice full of concern. 

“I’m afraid she isn’t awake yet, Mister?” 

“Luthor! Lex Luthor!” he retorted. “Could you wake her up? I mean if it’s not too much trouble? I’m a good friend of their’s.” ‘Good hardly’ he thought. He hadn’t spoken to you since you had moved, 10 years. 

“I’m afraid you don’t understand Mr. Luthor,” The nurse stated. “Y/n is in a coma.” 

Lex hung up the moment he heard the word coma. “No.” he uttered “No! They can’t be! It’s not possible.” he started to almost growl now, angered at himself, angry at Dr. Wells and the rest of S.T.A.R. labs for letting this happen to you. He felt tears start to gather in his eyes. “No.” 

Since then, Lex had become more nervous, sometimes wishing he could forget the whole thing, but the constant bombardment of the news spoke of the explosion in Central City for weeks. He still hadn’t known if you had woken up. He was too upset to call back.

———————(back to your POV)——————

It took you a bit to awaken at first, you made several failed attempts at opening your eyes, but everything was so bright. You groaned and your nurse, Rachel, jumped in surprise. She lightly nudged your shoulder .

“Mr/Ms. L/n?” she quietly asked, hoping to wake you up a bit more. 

You finally were able to open your eyes, but everything was still blurry to you, but you figured your sight would return to you sooner or later. You couldn’t talk well at all. 

You pointed at the eater that lied by the table that had been set up for you, if were to ever awaken. Your nurse quickly grabbed the cup and handed you the straw to up in your mouth. 

Once your throat got some moisture in it, you spoke “How long?” you asked, noticing your surroundings as a hospital taking a guess you had been out for a bit. 

“Just about 3 months, 5 days, and 7 hours” Dr. Wells interrupted as he and two of his colleagues walked into your room. You sighed “that long huh?” 

“You should’ve seen the other guy,” one of Dr.Well’s compatriots, Cisco Ramon, blurted out “He’s still out!”. You lightly chuckled at your brown-haired friend. “That makes me feel great, Cisco.”. 

The nurse started to speak to you again, “The first few weeks you had seizures like crazy, then your heart got out of control. Dr. Wells graciously helped us out with that. You gave us one hell of a scare” she little stifled a laugh. 

You laughed along, wishing you could get out of this place now.

“Oh! Someone called for you earlier, a few months ago.” The nurse told you,“Lex Luthor.” 

You felt your heart drop, you hadn’t heard from him in 10 years. The nursed noticed your shocked expression, that or your elevated heart rate. 

“I was as surprised as you are, he said he knew you”. 

You nodded. “Yeah. I knew him”. 

You decided to quit your job-if you even had it still- at S.T.A.R. labs, Dr. Wells respectfully understood. And wished you luck as your plane for Gotham city arrived. 

You entered the doors to Wayne enterprises, Bruce Wayne himself greeting you “Welcome to Wayne Enterprises Mr/Ms. L/n” he greeted you, shaking your hand. You smiled at him “Thank you Mr. Wayne” 

He introduced you to a tall, African American man, a bit aged, but very professional looking. “Mr/Ms. Y/n this is Lucius Fox, Chairman of Wayne Enterprises. “And Lucius, this is F/n L/n, They’ll be working in the R&D department.” You extended a hand to Mr. Fox, and he to you. “It’s very nice to meet you Mr/Ms. L/n.” You smiled and nodded “You too, sir.”


End file.
